Sueño otaku
by Akuix
Summary: A que todo otaku quisiera que le pasara, que su sueño o uno de sus sueños se cumpliera, el poder entrar a su anime/manga favorito, pues a 20 chicos o mas su sueño se volverá realidad y tu podrás ser uno de ellos.
1. ¿por que estamos aqui?

Si quieren participar en el fic, podrán entrar llenando los datos que están en el primer capitulo y mandándomelos como review o a akuix_fanfic hotmail

Aquí esta el primer capitulo de mi primer fanfic, espero les guste y quieran participar en el. Se que es corto pero los siguientes espero serán mas largos.

* * *

Todo comenzó en internet, cuando cientos o tal vez miles de chicos por todo el mundo encontraron ese anuncio mientras visitaban páginas de animes o mangas como yo, el anuncio más o menos decía:

"Sueño otaku"

Si eres un otaku de seguro tu sueño es poder estar en tu anime favorito. Tal vez si tienes suerte lo lograras solo as clic aquí.

Lo mas seguro es que a alguno, como a mi, les ganara la curiosidad y le dieran clic, tal vez alguien se la creyó y dio clic de inmediato o alguien le dio clic de a broma. Y después del clic se abrió aquella página recuerdo que estaba más o menos así:

"Sueño otaku"

Que bueno que quieras cumplir tu sueño ^^

Ahora solo llena los datos y si tienes suerte lo cumplirás.

Nombre:

Apodo:

Anime/Manga Favorito:

E-mail:

¿Por que quisieras estar en el mundo de tu anime favorito y conocer a sus personajes?:

Enviar

Todo eso me dejo intrigada y decidí llenar los datos, me eche un enorme discurso en lo de porque quería estar en el mundo de One Piece, en mi caso mi anime favorito, y le di enviar en cuanto acabe. Después de darle enviar me sentí avergonzada de lo que había escrito pues puse cosas demasiado personales y algo exageradas como: he soñado miles de veces con eso, amo a Luffy, Zoro, Chopper y Ace o si algo así ocurre me desmayaría de la felicidad, cosas demasiado vergonzosas.

Después de una semana ya había olvidado todo. Hasta que visite mi correo como un mes y medio después, encontré una repuesta de esa página, llena de nervios (tengo que admitirlo) abrí el correo, lo leí lentamente y con muchos nervios, creo que decía así:

"Sueño otaku"

Hola:

Que bueno que abrieras este correo, eres una de los 20 otakus mas afortunados del mundo. Has sido seleccionada para un proyecto muy especial y podrás estar en tu anime favorito, aunque no lo creas.

Tu respuesta a la pregunta: ¿Por que quisieras estar en el mundo de tu anime favorito y conocer a sus personajes?, me a convencido y creo que debes estar entre los 20 elegidos. Si deseas aceptar manda como repuesta tu dirección para que te mandemos los boletos de pasaje y la dirección a donde debes acudir.

Atte. Doc. Hana Kagaku

Primero me reí, después dude y finalmente se lo enseñe a mi hermano, el me dijo que mandara nuestra dirección, que no teníamos nada que perder y que el también había llenado los datos de la pagina pero el no había recibido repuesta alguna; entonces me pregunto que era lo que había puesto, y yo evadí la pregunta diciéndole: bien enviemos la dirección.

Y así varias semanas después recibí un paquete, lo abrí y tenía varios boletos, uno de avión, uno de barco, dos de tren y uno de autobús. También al fondo había una carta, decía más o menos esto:

Hola

Me alegra que mandaras tu dirección, aquí están tus boletos para que vengas, solo podrás venir tu sola, aunque tal vez después de que llegues le podremos mandar boletos a algún familiar otaku tuyo, debes traer todas las cosas sobre tus animes favoritos que tengas peluches, juguetes, dibujos, etc.

Todas las demás instrucciones las recibirás al llegar. Te esperamos.

Atte. Hana

Yo no sabia ni que pensar pero mi hermano me quito la carta de las manos, la leyó y dijo: genial enseguida te empaco todo, cuando llegues pídeles que me manden boletos a mí. Yo solo pensé que maduro, se nota que tiene 20 años. Pero bueno yo me fui y el les invento quien sabe que a nuestros padres, solo le advertí que todo lo que pasara seria su culpa, y el acepto y dijo que creía que nada malo pasaría.

Y ahora después de un viaje larguísimo estoy aquí en un país que no conozco en no se donde rayos, estoy por cruzar la puerta se supone que adentro debe de haber otros 20 otakus como yo, o eso creo.

De repente pasa otro autobús y de ahí baja otra chica

– Hola- me dice

– Ho o hola- le respondo, no puedo creer que estoy tartamudeando

–También eres otaku?- al parecer viene por lo mismo que yo

–Si, ve vengo ppor lo dedel sueño- no puedo seguir tartamudeando tengo que calmarme

– creo que estas nerviosa, pero mejor entremos- ella trata de abrir la puerta pero su mano y toda ella esta temblando, y yo me empiezo a reír

- ja ja tu también- ya me estoy calmando y abro la puerta

–Mejor entramos ya ¿no?- ya me calme completamente y vuelvo a ser yo misma

–bien, hay que ver de que se trata esto- Me contesta aun nerviosa.

Pero pienso que tiene razón ya ay que ver de qué se trata todo esto.

* * *

Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado y por favor déjenme algún review.


	2. La científica, la doctora “Hana Kagaku”

Si quieren participar en el fic, podrán entrar llenando los datos que están en el primer capitulo y mandandomelos como review o a akuix_fanfic hotmail .com

Para empezar el nombre fue idea de Rika no mio (Rika: que soy hirika. Akuix: de igual déjame continuar) y pues muchas gracias a todos los que han enviado su respuesta para unirse al fic, aun hay mucho tiempo y espacios libres para que participen.  
Por ahora solo somos 4 los que estamos participando en el fic, pero hay otros como takane que solo falta que los demás estén de acuerdo para que se unan.  
posdata: me gusto tu repuesta a la pregunta Takane.

* * *

-E espera- me detiene y pues me doy la vuelta y la volteo a ver, solo que con una cara un poco de "y ahora que".

-¿Qué pasa?– le pregunto tratando de ser amable.

-E eto, creo que n no m me he presentado, eee s soy Daniela pero supongo que aquí me puedes decir Hirika, aunque todos me dicen Rika, pero yo prefiero Hirika- y me extiende la mano, no puedo evitar verla con cara de "solo eso" y después de "ya que" – bien te diré Rika – le conteste esperando una respuesta suya.

-¿E esta bien, p pero como te llamas t tu?- me dice, al parecer con la mano cansada de estirarla–Akuix, Akuix-sama para algunos- le contesto, y espero algún ultimo comentario.

-¿pero y tu nombre?- me pregunta, un con la mano estirada –No importa- le contesto mientras al fin le estrecho la mano.

Entonces al fin entramos, el lugar era una especie de laboratorio, con muchas maquinas raras y unas como computadoras y en el centro como 20 o mas sillas, avance para sentarme, supuse que eran para los otakus ya que ya habían varios sentados, y la vi en una silla -¡no puede ser!- comente y me volteo a ver, era ella, mi amiga una de las mejores.

Se paro y se acerco para hablarme –¡¡¡¡Akuix-chan!!!! ¡¡¡Oh vaya tú también estas aquí!!! Creí que etaria sola y seria rechazada x los otros- si algo típico de ella –que bueno que estas aquí momo-chan ahora tendré a alguien para golpear, molestar y desquitar mi ira-

Entonces vi que Rika nos veía raro-ha es cierto, momo-chan te presento a Rika, no le gusta que le digan así pero ya que ^^-

-mucho gusto Rika- dice momo y después de un rato le pregunta – ¿pero como prefieres que te diga?-

-Eto… pues se supone que mi apodo es Hirika pero casi nadie me dice así-

-Pues si quieres yo te diré Hirika-

-Gracias-

Entonces se dieron cuenta de que en lo que ellas tenían su "muy interesante" conversación yo ya me había ido a sentar y se fueron a alcanzarme.

Aun no llegaban todos creo que nada mas eramos como 17, pero no me acerque a hablar con nadie, yo me limite a molestar a momo como antes, mientras Rika aun nos veía raro, no se porque. Y entonces entro por una puerta que estaba adentro junto a una de las maquinas una, pues no se si decirle señora pues no se veía muy grande yo le calcule como 20 años, pero bueno en fin entro y nos dio la bienvenida

–Hola a todos bienvenidos, que bueno que vinieron, soy la científica Hana- entonces alguien levanto la mano, no pude evitar pensar –"que cree que estamos en la primaria, ahora que va a pedir permiso de ir al baño"- entonces Hana lo señalo y le dijo –eh si puedes hablar, pero esto no es la primaria ni ninguna escuela no tienen que alzar la mano para poder hablar… o pedir permiso para ir al baño- entonces la mayoría se empezó a reír y el algo o muy apenado hablo –¿Usted es la "científica" que nos trajo aquí?- y después de preguntar se sentó y según mi parecer trato de esconderse –Así es soy yo, ahora les voy a explicar todo- Vaya al fin iba a poder entender algo de eso –Bueno ahora que les explique todo no interrumpan por favor- Desde que dijo eso busque algún momento para interrumpir no lo pude evitar –Como ven tengo un doctorado en ciencias, soy una científica y me dedico a buscar distintos tipos de tecnologías que… bueno ahora no es importante que les explique eso- entonces mis "poderes de interrupción" me indicaron que ese era un momento perfecto, y dije sin hacerme notar -¿Y cuando será el momento?-

-Algún día, y quien allá sido que no interrumpa de nuevo- entonces momo, Rika y yo nos reímos a escondidas y ella continuo –como les decía lo importante es explicarles mi nuevo invento, es una especie de portal de "semirealidadvirtual", al cual pondré diferentes datos y ustedes atravesaran al cruzar llegaran al mundo o universo del anime que prefieran pero abra algunas reglas, las cuales si no las toman en cuenta pueden poner en riesgo su vida. Ahora les repartiré las hojas donde vienen las reglas-

Entonces nos entrego a cada uno las hojas de reglas y las leímos decían:

LAS REGLAS:

1._ Antes de atravesar el portal debes escribir en un cuaderno quien serás y todo lo que te parezca importante sobre tu vida en el "nuevo universo" al que iras.

2._ Al atravesar todo lo que escribiste se volverá real en ese universo.

3._ Todos los objetos que poseas en el instante en que atravieses, que estén relacionados con ese universo se volverán reales y servirán como lo hacen ahí.

4._ Solo podrás estar un máximo de 1 semana ahí, transcurrido ese tiempo deberás regresar, si no nunca podrás regresar.

5._ Debes permanecer mínimo 2 horas en este mundo antes de regresar al otro universo.

6._ No importa cuanto tiempo permanezcas en este mundo aun podrás atravesar el portal hacia el otro universo.

7._ Todos los golpes y daños que recibas en ese universo serán reales en este mundo.

8._ Si mueres en el otro universo morirás de verdad.

9._ A menos que tengas la suerte y en ese universo allá alguna forma de revivirte

10._ Por ahora son todas, ya que es un experimento que apenas se esta probando y conforme la experiencia se irán escribiendo mas.

Esa última no me dio mucha confianza ni la 7 ni la 8.

-Oye momo-chan es muy linda la regla 8 ¿no?-

-Je, igual que la 7- me contesto con una risita nerviosa

-A mi me gusto mucho la 10- comento Rika también.

Pero la 3 explica por que nos pidió cosas que tuvieran que ver con el anime al que íbamos, ahora me daban ganas de regresar por cosas de otros animes a los cuales me gustaría entrar.

Cuando la mayoría término de leer y unos pocos de comentar, siguió hablando –Bueno ahora que ya leyeron las reglas, sabrán más o menos que hacer cuando crucen el portal- trate de interrumpir de nuevo pero mis poderes de interrupción parecían apagados no se me ocurrió nada –Ahora les diré quien será la primera persona en cruzar y a que anime entrara para que se valla preparando- entonces se acerco a uno de los muebles en los que estaba una maquina y muchos papeles y empezó a revolver los papeles, de mientras yo solo pensaba –"que no sea yo, que no sea yo, aun no estoy lista"- hasta que voltee a ver a momo ella estaba igual pero diciéndolo en voz baja –que no sea yo, que no sea yo- entonces me empecé a reír, por que pensábamos en lo mismo, y de repente Hana dijo –si encontré la hoja, creí que la había perdido- y muchos no pudimos aguantar la risa.

-Bueno ya, que les voy a decir quien ira primero- entonces reviso la lista y todos nos pusimos nerviosos

-La primera será Hirika e ira a Corrector Yui-

-¡¡¡Si!!!- grito levantándose de su asiento y empezó a prepararse, momo y yo le deseamos suerte.

Termino de prepararse y se acercó a Hana quien recién había terminado de escribir cosas en una de las maquinas y de repente apareció un portal de la nada.

-¿lista?-

-Si-

-Puedes cruzar cuando quieras, pero antes…-

Volteo a verla y ya había cruzado

-Cruzo después de oír la cuarta palabra- le dije

-Pero yo tenia pensado que todos se presentaran, ya que esperaremos a que regrese, de mientras podremos ver que es lo que hará allá-

-Tranquila, regresara pronto- Le dije con una sonrisa algo sospechosa, como si yo supiera algo.

* * *

Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado y por favor déjenme algún review o participen para unirse al fic.


End file.
